british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine, of Paradise, story arc
from The Essential Paradise Doc. 0.32. Janine, of Paradise, by Jonnie Comet, is a series within the Paradise Two domain of the ''Two Paradise''s fantasy/fiction realm. This series encompasses the 4-1/2-year saga of Janine Hewlett of Devon Township, eastern Eden Island, as she matures from a naïve second-form schoolgirl into a devoted wife, mother and homeowner. The series is independent of others within the same domain and is unique in being the only one of the Two Paradises realm which is told in a first-person point of view by the central character, Janine Hewlett. History Jonnie Comet began the series with The Initiation of Janine in about 2007, expressly to provide a first-person narrator’s view of life as a typical teenaged girl growing up in Paradise, ‘the most exotic locale on earth’. The principal theme soon developed to reflect the uniquely Paradisian youth-oriented culture, following Janine’s first teenaged years and last years of her single life as she becomes what may be the youngest-possible bride, under Paradisian law, and her acclimatisation to newly-wedded life. Plot Beginning in January 2001 with the aptly-titled novella The Initiation of Janine, in which 12-1/2-year-old Janine meets turning-16-year-old Charlie Richardson, the series, with Janine as first-person narrator, depicts the unique experiences of a pretty but otherwise ordinary girl, surrounded by healthy, happy, loving but normal friends, as she embarks on a sophisticated social life as girlfriend to a boy nearly four years older than she. Facing all sorts of potential obstacles, including her parents, her friends, school authorities and her own conscience, she becomes gradually more involved with Charlie, yielding her virginity to him, confronting his former girlfriends, counselling him through a period of his father’s illness, spending clandestine nights and holidays with him and encouraging him as he begins a promising career as a trainee engineer with the territorial utilities authority. In July 2003 she and Charlie are married, leaving Janine having to commute from their new house in Kent Township, Morning Island, to finish her last year at North Eden High School (making her, according to the text, only the fourth or fifth fifth-form girl ever to attend NEHS whilst married). When Charlie is posted to a training internship in New Zealand, Janine must wait to complete her O-levels before joining him at an apartment there, where in July 2004 she discovers she is pregnant. The events of the subseries Janine's Motherhood describe how the two race the calendar as Charlie must finish his studies before hurrying home in December with a very-pregnant Janine. Their baby Connie is born in February 2005; upon her baptism, Charlie’s employer and mentor, Geoff Rhys, presents them with the deed to the house they have been renting from him. Janine settles into life as a wife and mother and, at the close of the story arc, reports that she shall record, as a memoir dedicated to her daughter, all the events of the series. Plot organisation Each of the compilation volumes comprises four to six episodes, most of which have been or can be published alone, relating a particular period in Janine’s adolescence. The ‘compilation’ and stand-alone volumes (single-episode, novel-length) are numbered in a series; individual episodes are provided with dates by which they can be placed in the timelines of the arc and of the greater series. Often, but not always, the compilation title is taken from one of its included episodes. The JOP story arc is ongoing, with many episodes completed or published out of sequence whilst others await editing and completion. Characterisation The series illustrates the nuances of the remarkably young age of sexual and social maturity in Paradise, depicting the life of a girl who is, under territorial law, at just-15 perhaps the youngest-possible bride. Fittingly, Janine is equal parts immature child and exceptionally-mature young lady, universally admired and respected for being infallibly appropriate for nearly every occasion, even as she serves as her own worst critic, revealing her successes and failures with equal candour and detail. She attends church habitually, a practice she encourages Charlie to adopt, and is on friendly terms with her parish priest and his wife. Janine Hewlett As narrator, Janine is uniquely qualified to offer this very intimate look into her own life. She reveals longings, desires, hopes, dreams and fears with both candour and good humour, frequently mocking herself or making fun of circumstances that ought to have been better handled by her or by others. At times she is aware of her rigid opinions and characteristic prudishness and at others she is clearly not, amusing the astute reader. The Janine, of Paradise arc is essentially inseparable from her character; see here. Charlie Richardson Charlie Richardson is often mentioned as having been something of a playboy; early on his treatment of Janine seems rather self-indulgent and immature. But, once comfortable to have accepted a virtuous girlfriend whose high expectations of him are worth meeting, he settles happily into a role of faithful boyfriend, serious student, eager trainee and reliable breadwinner. Early in the series he attests that his primary motivation is to demonstrate to Janine that he might merit acceptance by a girl of her character, ever conscious that his own past makes him feel less than worthy. Even after deflowering 13-year-old Janine aboard a friend's yacht, an experience which thrills and inspires them both, he remains conscious of having to work hard to deserve her and never treats her as anything less than a lady, frequently referring to her as ‘goddess’, ‘angel’, ‘princess’ and similar terms. Though he provides Janine with every opportunity to take advantage of his subservience to her, as though she might only seek to be pampered and indulged in every whim, she never does, preferring to respect him as an older, wiser, more responsible protector and provider, which clearly delights him. His only grave transgressions occur during Affair of The Heart, when he must face the possible loss of his father, having lost his mother to cancer when he was eight. Janine endures his moodiness and mistreatment only to a point, after which she declares that in spite of all his reasonable cause for worry she will have none of it, nor of him, without condition. In almost the very next breath she reconsiders all her conditions and asks him back; and they restart their relationship based on the fidelity, interdependence and passionate romance they have always valued in each other. Once he starts engineering training at Cook College, Charlie matures into a proactive, competent professional. At work, at the utilities commission, he readily accepts new challenges and responsibilities from supervisors who are clearly very fond of him. He consistently demonstrates his great pride in his girlfriend, later wife, and keeps several cute photos of her on his desk, which his coworkers see and for which they admire or envy him. Janine’s narration spares him no attention either, as she relates all his foibles and successes with honesty and eye-opening frankness. She comes to trust him implicitly and completely, especially fond of his attempts to romance her with flowers, surprise outings and frequent escapes to places where they can be alone, if only in their hearts. Fanny Hewlett Janine’s mother is both concerned for and envious of her daughter’s freedom as a Paradisian adolescent. It is revealed that Fanny was something of a prude before she married; whilst clearly very attractive, she was also, by her own admission, less shapely, physically beautiful or desirable than Janine at an equivalent age. She and Janine frequently disagree over social limits, priorities, even fashion decisions, often amusingly; but, aware she has always been Janine’s role model, Fanny comes to respect her daughter’s choices and to accept her as a fellow woman. John Hewlett Janine’s father is a gentlemanly English stoic with a soft spot for his only daughter, whom he treats with the respect due a young lady and with the affection of a doting parent. He never judges Janine’s decisions but listens to her rationale for them and invariably trusts her. She appears to take advantage of him, frequently cajoling him for pocket money; but at one point he tells his wife he is impressed with her maturity and raises her allowance. After Janine turns 14 he finds her a job as an office assistant with his own employer. Johnny Hewlett Janine’s younger brother appears a typical nerd, socially awkward, competent in academia, but more interested in technology, specifically model aeroplanes, a hobby he pursues with his friend and neighbour Brett, who has an obvious crush on Janine. Johnny is often whiny and petulant, befitting his age and relationship with Janine. Later in the series he takes up surfing and begins seeing his first girlfriend, Lisa Howe, an admirer of Janine, and declares his intention to become an airline pilot. Sally Henderson Charlie’s cousin, the one who introduces Janine to him, as one of her closest and dearest friends, though Sally’s behaviour towards Janine borders on the abusive. Sally plays the part of the older, socially-astute friend; but in fact she has much less experience with dating than has Janine (who by her own count has dated eight times before Charlie). The first part of the series is devoted to Janine’s efforts to mature at her own pace despite the voyeuristic Sally’s efforts to expedite matters. At first it is unclear whether or not Sally desires her cousin for herself or in some sense of voyeurism wants Janine to have him; on several occasions she is seen to be romantically or physically involved with him. But once Janine and Charlie have established a dating relationship, Sally encourages them both, becomes a devoted and trusted friend, and earns a place both in the wedding party and as their baby’s godmother. Other characters Also playing important roles in the series include The Devon Girls, Clarice Howe, Jean Wilkes, Lottie Perkins, Ginnie Petter and Ralph Nelson, Brian Traynor, Charles and Robbie Richardson, Emily Richardson, Dr St Kay, and Dr Mathews. Features The story arc covers a period of 4-1/2 years and may be the most extensive single story arc within the whole fiction/fantasy realm. An early outline of the JOP series included some distant-future milestones, in particular the births of Janine’s children, grandchildren, great- and great-great grandchildren, as well as their weddings, their divorces, and in some cases their deaths. As they are married at only just 15 and 18 years of age, she and Charlie (as they discuss following their honeymoon) have the potential to observe a 75th wedding anniversary, which is included in the author’s outlines. Narrative mode and style The first-person narration of JOP is unique amongst Comet stories in the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm. Paradisian slang is frequently given in dialogue; however Janine keeps to accepted English usage in narrative. The narrator's internal thoughts, including her unspoken prayers, are usually given in italics. This series, narrated by Janine, provides good first-person descriptions of many Paradise locations, including the Surfside Strand and beach, the Surfside Arcade, North Eden High School, downtown Derby and Devon, and the Waterton Heath and Trundle Beach nature areas. Later the castlelike house at Greenlea, Morning Island, and the market town of Waterton are given detail as well. Also noteworthy are the various descriptions of clothing, fashion, teenagers' chic, and staples of teens' diet, which can be considered typical of Paradisian youth. The character of Janine is noteworthy for being fully-developed, self-aware, and limited to present and past consciousness (she does not know the future as she tells the story). Descriptions of places and cultural events are often given in the present tense, as though no change in them occurs between the time of the story and the time the narrator has begun to tell it. The reader is left with the impression of being very much a part of the narrator's own present. Humour, both situational and in dialogue, frequently with irony, according to Janine's point of view, is a feature of the series. For some reason Janine's narration consistently uses the term panties rather than knickers for girls' underpants. The Essential Paradise lexicon of Paradisian terms indicates that both terms are used interchangeably in the territory, perhaps due to the influence of American and Japanese marketers. Epistolary context The Initiation of Janine begins with the words ‘Dear Connie’, a frame for the entire series as though all of it is one great letter. No reference to this is made until the very end of the series, when Janine reveals her intention to record all the events of her unique adolescent experience for posterity, to be read by her daughter-- who is named Constance-- some day long in the future. One hint to this context is given in the epilogue to the compilation Janine, of Paradise, which reads: What began as a simple exercise by some artless adolescents in indulging natural curiosity became a lovely relationship based on passion and respect, which as you know has had some very pleasant and promising consequences….. The implication is that, being her firstborn, the grown-up Connie shall very much understand what one of those consequences has been. Thematic tropes Being so extensive, the series includes many salient themes. Most significant are those of the eager ingenue, the untouchable bait, the unwelcome admirer, and the prodigal maiden. The second section, known as Janine’s Motherhood, focuses on that of the youngest mother. There are also the unwelcome admirer, Daddy’s good girl, the masterful mother, and the closeted hussy. These are all present in other works by Jonnie Comet though nowhere in more detail than here (except perhaps in Pamela; or: Virtue Reclaimed). Morality Many of the episodes, including all four of the Initiation volume, end with Janine thanking God in her nighttime prayers for the blessings she has enjoyed. Though many would characterise Janine’s rather enthusiastic indulgence in premarital sex as sinful, as she rather often does herself, she mollifies her moral concerns by reminding herself of her own intentions: that she shall live an otherwise stainless life, demonstrate Christian charity to her neighbours, set a sterling example of propriety for others, especially adults and her own friends, and commit herself unstintingly and unfailingly to only Charlie, whom she expects to marry in due time. In essence she regards herself as a young woman seriously in love, no less than anyone over the age of majority would be in balancing school, family, work and romantic concerns with dignity and common sense. School culture The series is notable for its extensive descriptions of North Eden High School courses, policies, culture, and the building complex itself. As a whole the series provides perhaps the best in-depth look at a ‘typical’ secondary-school experience from a student’s point of view. Janine tends to like school, only occasionally chafing under its restrictions, and relates details of her educational experiences with authenticity as well as characteristic humour and wryness. Her favourite teachers and classes are likeable to the reader as well; and her dissatisfaction with certain elements, such as PE exercises and cafeteria lunch, are reasonable and well supported. Wardrobe Particular attention is given to Janine’s clothing, even her chosen underwear, in nearly every episode throughout the series. The intention is apparently to show the full consciousness of the character; and at times her experiences whilst dressing, appearing in and shopping for frocks, shoes and underwear are given with extensive detail. Janine seems to enjoy clothes as a rule and appears to keep an extensive personal wardrobe. Her choices in attire reflect her personal maturation process. Early on she decides to forsake the block-heeled maryjane-type shoes bought by her mother and takes to wearing low-heeled pumps to school almost exclusively thereafter, a habit in which most of her closer friends copy her. During First Date she laments that she has so few outfits that foster a mature, ladylike image; her mother debates this with her. By the time of Night To Remember she is already shopping for more delicate underthings and has no compunction about turning up for the dance in a brilliant bright-red cocktail dress, never to allow herself to look like a mere schoolgirl again. In ‘Trips the Light Fantastic’ she wears a deep-blue spangled frock and matching heels, stunning those at the night club and attracting plenty of the wrong sort of attention, even from young women, from which Charlie must deliver her. In ‘Silver and Blue’ she attempts a very chic cocktail dress with thigh-high stockings and is pronounced a success by Charlie, only to strip off on the way home in order to be sick into the beach after too much rich food and drink. At the other end of the spectrum, Janine seems excessively fond of down-dressing, frequently appearing, even for dates in public, in knickers, shoes and little else. Once ensconced at Greenlea, she habitually paints walls, cleans house and tends gardens entirely free of clothes. Fan service Being within the Paradise Two domain, the story includes explicit, sensual descriptions of nakedness, petting, sexual intercourse and other activity, and detailed discussion both in narration and dialogue. It does not quite rise to the level of hentai, however, being better categorised as ecchi. Told in the first person, the whole series is from Janine’s point of view alone; so the perceptions tend to be gentler, more romantic, less lusty and disrespectful than they might have been from a male point of view. This is probably a main reason why the series seems all the more sensually sweet and sexy. Apart from nudity, the series contains many scenes in which Janine, or others, may be dressed in tiny knickers, in see-through fabrics and in wet clothing. Janine seems to adopt a preference for little knickers and for allowing herself to be seen, even by strangers, so attired. Being amply-endowed in the bust, she is at first shy but gradually develops a confidence about being barebreasted. By even ‘A Walk In The Park’, she is comfortable cavorting with Charlie in open spaces, stripped down to knickers, albeit usually only at night. The reactions of others, such as in 'Beachhouse Party' and Perfect Day, are expectedly lusty, with most young men unable to look away from her and too many beleaguering her for dates or sexual attention just because of how she appears. Use of taboo terms Janine’s narration refrains from all prurient mentions of anatomical elements, leaving them only in dialogue. She tends to refer to her boyfriend’s bits as only himself, as in ‘he slid himself into me’ rather than ‘he slid it into me’. Paradisian children and girls tend to use the childish peenie, typical here, rather than penis, which nearly never appears in JOP. Janine usually refers to the vaginal region as fanny. As their relationship develops, Charlie and Janine adopt a playful banter concerning the terms fuck and cunt, both of which they use only in each other’s company and in private, never as casual expletives and always in a lighthearted way. The two show absolutely no disrespect for each other (except for some scenes, representing his absentmindedness, within Affair Of The Heart) and Janine’s storytelling, despite the eye-opening content, is remarkably chaste and mature. Sequence Janine of Paradise is a self-contained series not dependent on the timelines or character developments of any others. The NEYLA story arc, a third-person narrative about Sally Henderson’s concurrent experiences which includes Janine and Charlie as secondary characters, exists independently. At several places the characters of Janine of Paradise mention events and characters of other story arcs, most notably in the girls’ admiration of then-Olympian and prima ballerina Gwendolyn Dahl and in the mention of historical events such as the weddings of Lady Susie and of Lord Jonathan, the release of films by White Knight Productions, the 1994 territorial visit by the Prince and Princess of Wales, and of the accomplishments of Lady Kimberley and others. Publication The Initiation of Janine was first published as an e-text in 2009 and as a standalone paperback in 2011. A compilation volume, containing Initiation, First Date, Growing Pains, and Night to Remember, titled Janine, of Paradise, was first issued in 2012. This was revised as a ‘deluxe compilation’, including addenda with a glossary of terms, map of Devon Township, and school schedules for Janine and Charlie, and was reissued as ‘Volume 1’ of the JOP story arc series. Both Janine’s Watershed and Janine and The Far Island were released in paperback in 2012; each has since gone into revision and is currently (mid-2015) unavailable Electronic texts Numerous JOP stories, from novella length to short episodes, have been released as e-texts in the Kindle format. At least one, Janine, and The Misfire, was taken down for concern over potential censorship but in 2012 was reinstated. Placeholder artwork for the ‘cover’ illustrations of Kindle texts has been used; most of the episode offerings are being supplied with episode-specific artwork throughout 2015-2016. Most of the artwork has been done by the author, with layout done by Atari Sato and Jayne Christopher. See also Available JOP texts in Kindle e-text Available JOP texts in paperback Janine, of Paradise, on the author’s blog Available JOP artwork on display * * * List of compilation volumes Each of the compilation volumes comprises four to six episodes, ranging from short short stories to novellae, most of which have been or can be published alone, relating a particular period in Janine’s adolescence. Often but not always, the compilation title is taken from on of its included episodes. The ‘compilation’ and stand-alone volumes are numbered in a series; individual episodes are provided with dates by which they can be placed in the timelines of the arc and of the greater series. Janine of Paradise, compilation Janine’s earliest social challenges are presented, confronted and overcome. She is flattered to find Charlie still seriously interested in her after the cake-surprise episode and consents to a proper dinner date. But too soon afterwards, she finds herself back in her friend Sally’s party room, allowing Charlie to grope her, which is not what she wants and so she risks a breakup with him to have him respect her more. At the Valentines’ dance, Charlie lays his heart on the line and asks Janine for a commitment to go steady. * The Initiation of Janine * Janine’s First Date * Janine’s Growing Pains * Janine’s Night to Remember Janine, The Terrible Beauty After setting only the best examples at both her friend Anne’s birthday party and at a dinner with Charlie’s family, Janine embraces life as a steady girlfriend; but straight off she gets in trouble at school for showing a little too much of herself. After a particularly romantic date, she teases the entranced Charlie who cannot resist opening his heart to her. As though in return, Janine agrees to open herself to him as well, gaining an experience that moves her profoundly in more than one way. * Janine, in Best Impressions * The Wrong Dress * Janine’s Walk In the Park * Janine, The Terrible Beauty Janine’s Altogether Janine surprises herself with her own pluck, attending a party with Charlie whilst dressed in private attire and then prancing perhaps too promiscuously at Surfside beach. Once she has given Charlie a new view of herself, she realises she is as aroused as he is and delights in showing off for him. * Janine is Simply Sexy * Janine Returns to Sally’s * The Surprise Picnic * Janine’s Naked Revels Janine, in Warm and Wet The rain season’s oppressive heat and humidity makes most clothing superfluous, even uncomfortable; but Janine is by now entirely at-ease in Charlie’s company and dazzles him with several displays of her aesthetic assets and athletic abilities. Even when caught in a major deluge, neither of them suffers any dampening of spirits; maybe the truth is much more the opposite. * Janine’s Naughty Knickers * episode * Janine’s Heat Wave * Janine Is All Wet Janine’s Covenant The Devon Girls sleep over after Stephanie’s party and wake up together in more than one way. Anne struggles with disappointing herself, seeking Janine’s guidance; but though Janine can offer the best of her heart to a dear friend, she knows she is no less a sinner herself. Sally accompanies her on an important passage into womanhood, offering well-meant advice. Janine experiments with baking biscuits for the bishop’s reception but cannot resist seeking less-spiritual satisfaction. * The Sins of Saint Janine * episode * Janine’s Checkup * Janine Is Baking Biscuits Janine’s Festival It is always a busy, exciting week in the lives of Paradisian girls, the more when they have steady boyfriends with which to enjoy the Festival season. Charlie treats Janine to several eye-opening, life-changing experiences, such as sailing on the Sound, attending risqué celebrations in Coventry not once but twice, and a party hosted by some of his friends already beyond secondary school. Once-shy Janine turns up for engagements in the very least clothing and learns how to influence others by her character more than through her appearance. * Janine Goes Sailing * Janine’s Festival Night * Janine’s Nude Adventure * Janine, and The Beachhouse Party * Janine, in Fallout Janine’s Trials * Janine’s Trials * Janine’s May Day * Janine, in A Will and A Way * episode Janine’s Magic * Janine’s Doe Party * episode * Janine’s Perfect Day * Janine, and the O-levels Janine’s Recess The school term ends with Charlie’s release from North Eden High School and Janine’s concerns for how their relationship will continue. The expected family party for her birthday is a pleasant stress reliever, however, and in introducing Charlie about her neighbours and distant family instills her with pride. * Janine’s Recess * Janine Turns a Teenager * Janine, The Beach Baby * episode Janine’s Watershed; aka Janine's Epiphany Janine and Charlie sail aboard an elegant yacht, in company with other couples, where cautiously but willingly she agrees to make love with Charlie. She surprises him in his room, treating him to a wake-up call he will never forget. For their first outing after the big event, they visit an isolated beach and make love nearly nonstop through the afternoon. Afterwards they share an intimate conversation in which Charlie explains his attraction for Janine and her affection paves the way for the next milestone of their relationship * Janine, and The Ariadne * Janine’s First Morning After * Janine, The Angel of Angel’s Wood * Janine, The Goddess Janine’s Progress Inspired by her newfound sexuality, Janine accompanies Charlie to the naturist park, this time withholding nothing. Twice in one week she surprises him at home, by degrees becoming more at-home in his bed. Charlie is tantalised by the notion that this girl ought never to be left behind in his path to professional success; she more appropriately should continue as his inspiration for it * Janine, and The Rainy Picnic * Janine, and The Wake-up Call * Janine’s Sunday Best * Janine’s Beautiful Breasts * Janine, The Apple of His Eye * Janine, and Charlie’s Pledge Janine’s Rapture Janine is crushed to find that some female problems can take precedence over her desires; but Charlie shows his great devotion for and patience with her; and they have a memorable experience in her bed for the first time. Over the course of the school recess season, they balance home, work and personal schedules, enjoying each other often and with increasing ardour, culminating in a very romantic promise made by Charlie to which Janine resolves to hold him for ever * Janine’s Hiatus * Janine, In Public and In Private * Janine, The Drudge * Janine, in Water, Wind, Sun and Fun * Janine’s Rapture Janine, the Maven In gaining experience, Janine gains the privilege of being able to advise close friends, especially Ginnie Petter, who makes a fool of herself at her own 13th-birthday party and then must consult Janine about how to demonstrate a more mature attraction to her third cousin Ralph Nelson. Janine accompanies her on an eye-opening rite of passage and is rewarded with Ginnie’s undying adulation. * Janine, and The Best-Dressed Birthday Girl * Janine, the Maven * Janine, in Ginnie’s Initiation * Janine, in Seems Like Old Times Janine’s Jealousy At that start of her 3rd form at NEHS, Janine encounters one of Charlie’s former girlfriends, Christine Heywood, who is determined to have him back and all to herself. Janine must convince Christine, and many older girls, of the seriousness and sincerity of her prior claim to his heart, something of which she has no trouble reassuring Charlie himself * Janine’s Jealousy * Janine’s Pleasure * Janine, in Well-Matched * Ladies’ Choice Janine’s Secret Janine and Charlie contrive a situation by which they are left alone at his house for a most romantic night, convincing both of the seriousness and sexiness of their being a couple. Janine learns that even strangers hold flattering opinions about her, but in private with Charlie she knows she is certainly his favourite preoccupation, pastime, and dream for the future. The two plan and pursue a secret, sexy challenge, surprising themselves with their stamina both in body and in heart * Janine’s First Night * Janine’s Hillside Escapade * Janine, in Eavesdropping * Janine, in The Condemnation of the Sordid, and The Boon of the Pure * Janine, and The Marathon. The North Eden Young Ladies Association This is a novella about Sally’s indoctrination into the NEYLA club at school, introducing new and formerly-tangential characters. Essentially independent from the JOP arc, though occurring within its timeline, the stand-alone episode is told in third-person omniscient point of view and features Janine as a secondary character Janine Trips the Light Fantastic Now thirteen, Janine comes to rely on her own reputation as a competent girlfriend for an older boy, inciting much envy about school and especially amongst her closest friends. Janine attends a nightclub with Charlie, learning firsthand what so-called adults do at such places. She also learns how to dress and to conduct herself as an older, more mature girlfriend, to enhance Charlie’s reputation, to gain confidence and to have more fun, even if she does seem to enjoy champagne a bit too much. * episode * Janine, and The Misfire * Janine, in Silver and Blue * Janine’s Advice * Janine Trips the Light Fantastic Janine, On Display Janine discovers new gallantry in Charlie, impressed by his dedication to her and eager to help enhance his reputation, even if it means making a spectacle of herself. None of her efforts is misdirected, as he rewards her with only further adoration and devotion * Janine Is Saved By a Hero * Janine’s Costume Ball * Janine, the British Lieutenant’s Woman * episode Janine’s Yuletide Janine uncharacteristically overindulges over the holiday season too readily taking her friend Ginnie’s side in a misunderstanding with Ralph, overspending her gift-buying budget, becoming entirely intoxicated whilst carolling with friends and then by participating in the annual Surfside Splash New Year’s observance, but with a twist. In between she shares and receives much love from family, friends and especially Charlie, with whom she enjoys a very special night * Janine, and Ginnie’s Crisis * Janine’s Sparkle * Janine Goes Wassailing * Janine’s Yuletide * Janine’s Splash Party Affair of the Heart In this novella, Janine learns of Charlie’s father’s heart attack and unselfishly tends to his needs, logistical, emotional and otherwise, even whilst others about her do not seem to recognise the value of her involvement. The Far Island In this novella Janine and Charlie sneak away to Caravelle Island, where on the far shore (as far away from anything as one can be in Paradise) they set up an tent and enjoy a weekend without clothes. At first apprehensive, Janine revels in the opportunity for an ‘Adam-and-Eve’ experience and rationalises her awareness of their sins by meditating on the forgiving nature of God and by singing Easter hymns during their hike home. Janine’s Real World In this compilation Janine seeks a recess-season job, encountering prejudice as a young female before being placed at her father’s office as an assistant to his supervisor. The experience is all positive as Janine demonstrates her aptitudes in efficiency, camaraderie and professionalism, quickly becoming a favourite with important people in the right places. Further episodes The JOP story arc is ongoing, with many episodes completed out of sequence whilst others await editing and completion. Doc. 0.32. b. 2015.0916. Original content ©Jonnie Comet Productions. All rights reserved